Thanagilo
Poison |weaknesses = Fire Dragon Ice |creator = Clairebear165}}Thanagilo (デッドリータロン, Deddorītaron) is a Bird Wyvern. Physiology Thanagilo is a Bird Wyvern, as such it has a body shape similar to Velocidrome. Thanagilo bear deep crimson eyes and a bright blue mouth interior. It's scales are forest green with a dark green underbelly. Long, quill-like barbs occupy Thanagilo's neck and it's back is lined with black, sharp spikes. Rigid lime feathers line the back of Thanagilo's arms and legs. It's feet are anisodactyl, and it has three sharp talons on each hand. It's mouth is filled with razor sharp teeth used for gripping onto prey. Thanagilo's tail ends with more sharp barbs that can be used for attack or defense. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: When enraged, Thanagilo will start huffing and the feathers on the monster's arms and legs will stand on end. It's attacks become stronger and speed also increases. *Tired State: When tired, Thanagilo's attacks and speed will decrease and it will start drooling. It will fail to use it barb fling attack and will look for a monster carcass or hunt the herbivores in the area to recover stamina. Abilities The barbs on Thanagilo's tail are filled with poison. It can shoot these barbs at the hunter, much like Sergios can with it's scales. Habitat Thanagilo is usually found in hot and humid areas where food is plentiful. They can rarely be found high in the mountains when food becomes scarce. HP and Damage *Base HP: 3,400 HP *High Rank (0.70): 2,380 *G-Rank (1.30x): 4,420 Physical/Elemental Damage Taken *'Head': 85 (Cut), 85 (Impact), 65 (Shot), Fire (30), Water (0), Thunder (5), Ice (20), Dragon (20) *Neck: 35 (Cut), 31 (Impact), 55 (Shot), Fire (20), Water (0), Thunder (5), Ice (10), Dragon (10) *Body: 45 (Cut), 43 (Impact), 45 (Shot), Fire (30), Water (0), Thunder (10), Ice (25), Dragon (25) *Arms/Legs: 35 (Cut), 32 (Impact), 55 (Shot), Fire (20), Water (0), Thunder (5), Ice (13), Dragon (13) *Tail: 45 (Cut), 44 (Impact), 55 (Shot), Fire (20), Water (0), Thunder (10), Ice (10), Dragon (10) Bold indicates the part most effective to hit. Elemental/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★★ *Poison = ✖ *Paralysis = ★ *Sleep = ★ *Stun = ★★ *Blast = ★★ Infomation Taxonomy Order: Saurischia - Suborder: Theropoda - Family: Bird Wyvern - Species: Thanagilo Ecological Niche Thanagilo is an ambush hunter that mainly preys on large herbivores. It will hide in foliage and attack any herbivore that comes close with its poisonous barbs. Thanagilo will occasionally kill and eat smaller predators if it gets the chance, but will flee and hide from larger predators. Placement in the Food Chain Thanagilo is not placed very high up in the food chain, classified to be among the levels of monsters like Velocidrome and Bulldrome, and as such is often preyed upon by larger carnivores. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Thanagilo is quite aggressive towards almost every other monster smaller or equal too in size and will viciously attack them. However, when confronted with a larger predator, Thanagilo will flee when given the chance. Turf Wars *'Thanagilo vs. Anjanath' This turf war goes much the same as Great Jagras vs. Anjanath. Anjanath with bite down onto Thanagilo's neck, lift it into the air, and start violently swinging it around. Thanagilo will always loose this turf war. *'Thanagilo vs. Great Jagras' The two monsters will roar at each other, Thanagilo then leaping onto Great Jagras' back, biting and clawing into it. Great Jagras thrashes about, trying to throw Thanagilo off before rolling onto its back, knocking Thanagilo off before grabbing it and tossing it aside. Both monsters will take equal amounts of damage. *'Thanagilo vs. Velocidrome' The two monsters will circle each other for a moment before Velocidrome leaps onto Thanagilo's back and biting at its neck. Thanagilo will thrash around for a bit before clamping its jaws down on the Velocidrome's neck and briefly swinging it around before throwing it to the floor. Thanagilo will always win this turf war. Tracks Thanagilo leaves behind Gashes, Footprints, and Toxic Barbs Specific Locale Interactions None. Special Behavior None. Interactions with Unique Statuses There has been no reports of Frenzied Thanagilo. There has been no reports of Hyper Thanagilo. Tempered Thanagilo is considered a Threat Level 1 and has the changes of a regular Tempered monster. Biological Adaptations Thanagilo prefers warm and moist climates and normally cannot be found in colder climates, though if forced they will adapt to the freezing environment. Behavior Thanagilo is a solitary and territorial monster that only interact with other Thanagilo when mating or challenged by another invading its territory. If it finds unwanted visitors in its territory range, Thanagilo will attack said invader until they either die or flee. Towards a hunter, these Bird Wyverns will treat them just like any other invader. Attacks Low Rank *Bite Thanagilo will attempt to bite the hunter. *Tail Swipe Thanagilo will swipe at the hunter with it's tail. *Hip Check Thanagilo's will try to hit the hunter with sudden blow with the hip. *Barb Throw If the hunter is out of Thanagilo's melee range, it will swing it's tail and fire poisoning barbs. If hit, the hunter will get the poison aliment. Rage Mode Only All attacks do more damage. High and G Rank only *Lunge Thanagilo will lunge at the hunter in a way similar to Velocidrome. *Tail Slam Thanagilo will slam it's tail into the ground, sending poisonous barbs flying in three directions. Rage Mode Only *Lunging Swipe Thanagilo will first do it's tail swipe attack before going into a lunge attack immediately after. Breakable Parts *Head *Tail (Broken) *Legs/Arms Armor Blademaster Elemental Resistances *Fire -10 *Water +15 *Thunder +5 *Ice -5 *Dragon -10 Skills: Negate Poison, Amplification, Double Stun Items needed to craft the set: *Monster Bone S x4 *Thanagilo Scale x5 *Thangilo Feather x3 *Thanagilo Hide x4 Elemental Resistances *Fire -10 *Water +15 *Thunder +5 *Ice -5 *Dragon -10 Skills: Negate Poison, Amplification, Double Stun Items needed to craft the set: *Monster Bone M x3 *Thanagilo Scale+ x6 *Thangilo Feather+ x4 *Thanagilo Hide+ x5 Elemental Resistances *Fire -10 *Water +15 *Thunder +5 *Ice -5 *Dragon -10 Skills: Negate Poison, Amplification, Double Stun Items needed to craft the set: *Monster Bone L x4 *Thanagilo Shard x6 *Thangilo Bluntfeather x4 *Thanagilo Piel x5 Gunner Elemental Resistances *Fire -10 *Water +15 *Thunder +5 *Ice -5 *Dragon -10 Skills: Negate Poison, Amplification, Reload Speed +1, Double Stun Items needed to craft the set: *Monster Bone S x4 *Thanagilo Scale x5 *Thangilo Feather x3 *Thanagilo Hide x4 Elemental Resistances *Fire -10 *Water +15 *Thunder +5 *Ice -5 *Dragon -10 Skills: Negate Poison, Amplification, Reload Speed +1, Double Stun Items needed to craft the set: *Monster Bone M x3 *Thanagilo Scale+ x6 *Thangilo Feather+ x4 *Thanagilo Hide+ x5 Elemental Resistances *Fire -10 *Water +15 *Thunder +5 *Ice -5 *Dragon -10 Skills: Negate Poison, Amplification, Reload Speed +1, Double Stun Items needed to craft the set: *Monster Bone L x4 *Thanagilo Shard x6 *Thangilo Bluntfeather x4 *Thanagilo Piel x5 Weapons Blademaster Greatsword Continue the weapon tree here Longsword Continue the weapon tree here Sword and Sheid Continue the weapon tree here Hammer Continue the weapon tree here Switch Axe Continue the weapon tree here Charge Blade Continue the weapon tree here Gunner Light Bowgun Continue the weapon tree here Heavy Bowgun Continue the weapon tree here Bow Carves Quests Low Rank High Rank Master/G-Rank Notes *Thanagilo's name is a combination of the Greek word "Thanásima," meaning "Deadly," and the Italian word "Artigilo," meaning "Talon." *Despite being called the 'Poisoning Talon Wyvern,' it in fact does not have poison in its talons. Battle Theme Thanagilo's battle theme depends on the area it is fought in. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Clairebear165